Recontrunyendo mi Corazón
by Hinata Uchija
Summary: Hinata es una joven que a sufrido muchos maltratos en su hogar por parte de su familia sobre todo su hermanastra también se le destrozo el corazón por aquel que mas amo en toda su vida entonces decide irse y comenzar de nuevo y dejar de ser la niña buena que todos pueden pisotear para convertirse en Hinata una mujer fuerte trabajadora y muy poderosa en el mundo de la farándula


_**Sasuhina**_

"_**Reconstruyendo mi corazón" **_

_**Cap 1 El comienzo de todo **_

_**Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga tengo 24 años pero hace tres años que vivo un calvario pero que estoy dispuesta a terminar dentro de muy poco.**_

_**Flash back tres años antes yo vivía en Tokio con mi familia y ya siendo la única hija de Hiachy Hyuga el dueño de las empresas Hyuga crecí rodeada de toda clase de lujos debido a la gran fortuna de mi familia y creciendo al rededor de todas las personas de la mas alta clase social pero con todo eso yo no era feliz se preguntaran por que bueno cuando yo tenía seis años mi madre contrajo una enfermedad la cual fue la causante de su muerte dejándonos a mi padre y a mi solos pero aunque mi padre me dio todo y me cuidaba mas que a su propia vida el sabia que me faltaba algo el cual era una madre siendo así volvió a casarse a la edad de once años mi padre se caso con Tsunade la cual se convirtió en mi madrastra ella era una mujer estricta pero era muy buena conmigo tanto que me quería como a su propia hija ella era casi perfecta solo tenia un defecto su hija Sakura mi hermanastra ella estaba estudiando en un internado en el extranjero yo la conocí en la boda de nuestros padres después de eso ella regreso al internado y no la volví a ver hasta navidad ya que su madre decidió que ella regresara a vivir con nosotros para que fuéramos una familia pero eso era lo menos que seriamos ya que desde el momento en que puso un pie en la casa ella iso mi vida miserable me di cuenta de que ella me odiaba pero nunca supe el motivo pero eso no le impidió hacerme todo lo que me iso en la escuela siempre me hacia quedar en ridículo frente a todos una noche mientras dormía entro a mi habitación y me corto el cabello cinco dedos arriba del hombro en el baile del colegio ella lanzo ponche en mi vestido para arruinarlo pero eso no es nada al cumplir 15 conocí al chico que fue mi primer amor su nombre era Naruto Namizake un joven rubio de ojos azules muy guapo del cual me enamore pero como yo era muy tímida jamas me acerque hasta un día que las cosas dieron un giro el fue el que se me acerco ese día fue uno de los mas felices que había tenido en mucho tiempo con el tiempo nos hicimos mas cercano ya eramos amigos un día me pidió que nos viéramos después de clases que quería preguntarme algo yo estaba nerviosa pero estaba dispuesta a confesarle mis sentimientos pero eso se m e fue imposible porque en el momento que estaba a punto de confesarle todo fui interrumpida por uno de los sirvientes de mi padre el cual me pedía que fuera a la casa porque mi padre quería hablar un asunto urgente y muy delicado conmigo entonces me vi obligada a marcharme estando en la mansión Hyuga se me fue informado por la boca de mi padre que tendría que casarme con el hijo de uno de los socios de mi padre que para mi sorpresa resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que el mismo Naruto ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida pero el cual no duro mucho ya que el día que se iso la fiesta de compromiso en el momento que el y yo estuvimos solo el me confeso que el me quería mucho pero solo como una hermana o amiga y que su corazón le pertenecía a otra eso me callo como un balde de agua fría pero eso no fue lo peor sino que esa persona a la cual le pertenecía su corazón resulto ser Sakura mi hermanastra pero aunque suene egoísta y me dolía eso no me importaba porque después de todo su esposa seria yo o almeno eso pesaba seis meses después de nuestro compromiso era lunes lo recuerdo bien el y yo tendríamos una rueda de prensa para anunciar la fecha de la boda ese día fui con Tsunade a centro comercial y mi padre estaba en una junta de negocios así que no llegaría hasta la noche pero en el momento que Tsunade y yo entramos a la casa un ruido muy peculiar llamo nuestra atención el cual provenía de arriba ambas subimos para ver de que trataba y al llegar nos dimos cuenta que ese sonido provenía de la habitación de Sakura en ese momento sentí un nudo en la garganta Tsunade se dispuso a abrir la puerta y lo que vimos fue la peor tortura que podía existir vi como Sakura estaba teniendo relaciones con Naruto.**_

_**Al enterarse mi padre del accidente se decidió romper el compromiso y lo cual llevo a desentendidos con la familia Namizake la cual estaba muy disgusta por lo sucedido y apenada por el comportamiento de su hijo semanas después decidí que lo mejor era irme a y así lo hice me fui a vivir a Italia con mi tía Kurenay me fui una tarde tormentosa y sin que nadie supiera nada días después le mande una carta a mi amiga Ino en la cual le explicaba todo y pidiéndole que guardara el secreto y así lo iso también le mande una carta para que la enviara a la empresa Hyuga a mi nombre pero con el sello postal de Tokio ya que no quería que supiera en donde me encontraba por ahora eso era lo mejor para todos y así fueron pasando los días que se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses que se convirtieron en años y aun mi familia no sabia en donde estaba yo ya que en la carta pedía que no me buscarán que cuando llegara el momento yo regresaría a casa pero en todo ese tiempo las cosas cambiaron un año después de que me fui se dio la noticia que anunciaba el compromiso de Sakura y Naruto lo cual me abrió los ojos después de todo el siempre la quiso a ella y ella siempre me odió sin yo saber la razón y aun la desconozco pero ahora el sentimiento es mutuo fin del recuerdo.**_

_**Ahora regresamos al comienzo ya an pasado 3 años desde que todo eso paso ya me entere que Sakura y Naruto se casaron hace cuatro meses y que regresaron hace unos días y que en dos días se celebrara una gran fiesta en la mansión Hyuga para celebrar la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia si así es Sakura esta embarazada y se preguntaran como es que lo se pues digamos que mi amiga Ino es mis chisme fresco y la cual me a mantenido enterada de todo lo que pasa en mi familia también me dijo que mi padre a estado muy triste y mas serio y estricto y apartado que nunca según Ino ella dice que el hecho de no saber nada de su única hija durante estos largos tres años pero yo no lo creo así después de todo aunque se preocupe por mi y diga que soy lo mas importante para el yo se que para el lo único realmente importante es la apariencia y el miedo al escándalo publico y sus negocios y saben como llegue a esa conclusión pues déjenme contarles como saben Sakura siempre me iso la vida imposible y cuando intente decirle a mi padre lo que sucedía el solo me ignoro y dijo que solo estaba celosa de ella y cuando paso lo mi cabello me amenazo con enviarme a un internado en España para que aprendiera a comportarme y así dejara de arruinar su nueva vida por lo cual sentí que yo no pertenecía a ella y con el tiempo el y yo eramos mas distantes ya casi no hablábamos a no ser que fuera necesario yo ya no comía con la familia en la mesa casi nunca salia ya no era vista en sociedad pero eso se acabo esa Hinata tímida y asustadiza ya no existe.**_

_**Ahora me encuentro preparándome para aterrizar en Tokio y comenzar con mi con mi vida pero debo esperar un poco ellos no pueden saber que regrese hasta el día de la fiesta, al salir del aeropuerto una limusina negra me esperaba la cual pertenecía a mi querido primo Neji Hyuga el cual era la única persona que sabia de mi regreso al verlo lo abrace como nunca porque para ser sincera lo extrañe demasiado ya estando en la limusina comenzamos a hablar sobre todo lo sucedido si bien el estaba enterado de todo el asunto de Sakura y de hecho el siempre la odió desde el momento que la conoció en la boda de mi padre y ahora nos dirigimos al penjaus que había comprado para mi regreso ya que ni loca me quedaba en la mansión Hyuga la cual desde el momento que me fui dejo de ser mi hogar y a partir de este momento comienza mi nueva vida una vida a la cual solo Neji sera el único Hyuga que tiene permitido estar con el resto de la que fue "mi familia" porque desde hace un año ya no soy la ingenua tímida Hinata Hyuga no ahora soy Hinata una mujer luchadora y muy poderosa en la industria del espectáculo ya que ahora soy la editora y dueña de mi propia revista la cual es la mas famosa de toda Italia y que ya a sido reconocida a nivel internacional claro que como es reciente sus sedes son pocas pero ahora solo le importaba la inauguración de sus oficinas en Tokio por la cual haría una gran fiesta la cual estaban como invitados especiales la familias Hyuga y Namizake porque ya era ora que ella diera su gran entrada triunfal.**_

_**Estando ya en mi penjaus y como todo ya estaba amueblado y todo era muy lujoso solo tuve que guardar las maletas en la que era mi habitación y entonces Neji y yo nos sentamos a hablar toda la tarde ya que teníamos mucho que decir.**_

_**Entonces Hinata piensas vengarte esas palabras me sacaron de órbita ya que si soy sincera la idea de la venganza rondo por mi cabeza por mucho tiempo pero gracias a mi tía Kurenay me di cuenta que ese no el camino ni la solución aun puedo recordar sus palabras Flash back ya había pasado cinco meses desde que me fui de mi casa me encontraba en mi habitación recostada en la cama pero estaba llorando porque todavía me dolía todo lo sucedido aunque el día que me entere del compromiso me rompí en un millón de pedazos y estaba decidida a vengarme para hacerles pagar todo el daño que me hicieron pero mi tía se entero de todo y me dijo una noche que me pidió que habláramos a solas.**_

_**Hinata no quero que sigas pensando en venganza, pero tía yo solo quiero no Hinata la venganza no te lleva a nada pero así ellos sabrán lo que yo sufrí todo este tiempo claro que no hija mía pero adelante sigue vengate si eso quieres pero una cosa si te digo la venganza nunca te dejara nada bueno porque talvez creas que así ellos pagaran todo pero te darás cuenta que aunque sufran en un principio eso se pasara y ellos seguirán con su vida y tu te sentirás sola y vacía ya que lo hecho hecho esta y aunque lo intentes no lo podrás cambiar ellos seguirán juntos y tu solo tendrás rencor y odio dentro de ti al escuchar eso mis lagrimas no pudieron contenerse por mas tiempo y sin poder evitarlo ya estaba llorando pero me abrió los ojos ya que tenia toda la razón en eso la pregunta de mi tía me desconcierta, entonces Hinata que decides bueno tienes toda la razón así que esa idea de tomar venganza queda descartada ¿entonces que aras ahora? Ya analice todo y decidí que no me dejare vencer voy a esforzarme a máximo para convertirme en una persona exitosa así el día que regrese a Tokio sera de la mejor forma no les daré el gusto de verme humillada voy a seguir con mi vida y saldré adelante ya dentro de un mes sera mi graduación, y ya decidiste que carrera vas a estudiar si estudiare periodismo y relaciones publicas en cerio si quiero trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo para podrías estudiar actuación o canto ya que tienes una hermosa voz no tía quiero trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo mas no ser el espectáculo porque como reportera podre escribir sobre el pero como cantante no además tu sabes que tengo pánico escénico si si si eso es cierto pero quien sabe talvez puedas ser modelo noooooo eso solo es para mujeres bonitas y yo no lo soy hinata tu eres muy linda pero me alegra que decidas seguir con tu vida ahora solo falta una cosa y que es tía que te consigas un novio Hinata estaba mas roja que un tomate madur tía pero que dices claro buscate un novio para que se te quite esa cara triste que tienes y..y...y...ya de..j..j...je de decir esas cosas Fin del recuerdo.**_


End file.
